A Helping Hand
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: When Emmett gets into an accident it's just the thing to bring his studious brother Edward back to the rainy town of Forks. The Cullen's need a little help learning how to take care of Emmett in a wheelchair. That's where Bella Swan comes in. AH
1. Chapter 1 in which we begin

**A/N: Here we go a new idea. I just moved and got a new job so I won't have tons of time to write. In my new job I get to work with people in a wheelchair so here we go tell me what you think.**

**Summary: **When Emmett gets into an accident it's just the thing to bring his studious brother Edward back to the rainy town of Forks. The Cullen's need a little help learning how to take care of Emmett in a wheelchair. That's where Bella Swan comes in. AH

Disclaimer for the WHOLE story: I don't own Twilight =]

**Prologue:**

He stood before the crowd bowing over and over while roses, money, and ladies handkerchiefs were thrown at his feet on the stage. One of the rich and famous approached him to shake his hand. The handshake was firm but not too firm. The man flashed his blinding smile and opened his mouth to congratulate him on the wonderful performance instead of the praise he wanted to hear he got "_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman maybe he won't find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town." _Great.

With a groan he throws his arm out onto the nightstand searching blindly for his phone. It could only be one person. The only one who listened to Fall out boy in his family was Alice. Finally opening his eyes he realizes his phone isn't on the table. Shit. Scrambling out of the warmth of his bed he runs towards the pile of discarded clothes. The phone had stopped ringing and was starting up again. Shirt, socks, shoes no phone there. Pants pockets nothing but lint and a McDonald's monopoly piece. Jacket? Victory was sweet "Alice." his voice was groggy with sleep but he felt wide awake from scrambling to his clothes. He falls back onto his bed and stares at the warm canopy above.

"Edward," her chirp came over the line as if she were in the room with him. "Emmett got in an accident and we want you to come home." He opens his mouth to protest when she cuts him off, "I know what your going to say" she clears her throat and when she speaks again Edward was speaking to himself through Alice, "Alice I can't come visit my schooling is far more important. I know mom misses me and I miss her too but now is just not a good time." her voice flows back into her own persona as she continues, "But this is your brother. Your own flesh and blood and he needs you right now so pretty please with a cherry on top?"

It had been a long time since he'd been home and he was ahead in all of his classes. Sighing he agrees and too tired to argue he lets Alice set up his flight information. Pulling the covers over his tousled hair he sighs and lets the darkness lull him to sleep.

* * *

She had circles under her eyes and frazzled hair. She'd been at work all day and wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed she was occupying at her friends house. She'd just moved and was in the process of looking for a house. Of course she could move back in with her dad but she was old enough that she wanted freedom, plus her dad had recently gotten remarried and it would defeat the purpose of the first time she'd moved back in with him.

Waving to the nurse on staff she yawns and stretches her arms over her head. "Tired Miss Swan?" she whirls around finding herself face to face with Dr. Cullen. He was young and handsome and he looked as if he should be a model instead of a doctor on graveyard. Heck he could even be a model pretending to be a doctor on the late shift and get away with it.

"A little bit." she returns his smile, "I'm still a little tired from driving all day yesterday." She studies his posture and facial expression, "I'm sorry if I sound rude or if I'm presuming anything personal but you look as if you need my help with something."

He smiles at her sheepishly, "I wish I could say I'm talking to you because I want to but your right mainly I have a favor for you." She smiles at him and makes a motion for him to continue, "Can I interest you in a cup of coffee while I explain?"


	2. Chapter 2 in which they arrive

**A/N Ok here's part 1 really...ish. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because 1. I work and 2 I'm moving into a new apartment soon so when it's up it's up. Tell me what you think.**

The favor had been agreed to and all that was left was for Bella to keep her end of it. Carlisle gazes around the mess of his living room. They couldn't get Emmett into the guest room on the ground floor. They barely got him on the couch. If only Emmett wasn't so big they could have gotten him more comfortable.

"Dad can you get me another pillow?"

Carlisle sighs "Emmett you have every pillow in our house and then some." The 'and then some' came from friends, the hospital, and stores. They'd borrowed, bought, and made the mountain of pillows that surrounded the bear of a man that was his son. "Tell your sister and Rosalie that the help I got will be here soon and to let them in when they arrive." Emmett waves his hand and turns his attention back to the tv. Edward's plane would land soon and Carlisle needed to get to the airport. He hoped that everything would go smoothly. There were egos that could get hurt.

The drive was uneventful and by the time Edward got off the plane, got his luggage ,and they were both in the car it was getting closer to dinnertime. Edward dozed in the passenger seat on the way home. His son had deep purple bruises under his eyes from not sleeping so letting him doze instead of being filled in with his life.

When they pulled up to the house Carlisle didn't see another car. "Edward we're home" he gently shakes him and pops the trunk. "She said she'd be here where is she?" Edward looks at his dad confused .

"Where is who?" his voice sounded groggy and Carlisle could tell that he was still half asleep.

"A coworker said she'd help me with your brother." he glances around his driveway again before giving up and deciding to ask when he got inside. Grabbing Edward's bag he shuts the trunk and follows Edward into the house.

Emmett was where he left him on the couch surrounded by pillows. "Hey Emmett did Bella show up?"

"Who's Bella?" Emmett asked glancing away from the Tv long enough to look at his brother and his dad.

"She's a petite brunette and she was supposed to come take care of you."

"Oh her." the bored voice of Rosalie came from behind him. He turns to see her coming down the stairs. "I sent her home. We don't need her help we can take care of him ourselves."

"I asked her to come help us Rose."Carlisle was suddenly very tired and irritated. "I'm going to call her and have her come back to help us."

"We don't need her help Carlisle. We're able to take care of him just fine." her tone was sharp and her glare cut gashes into his skin.

"At least let her try Rosie." Emmett was trying to diffuse the situation. He looks at Edward and grins at him. "Hey Eddie glad to see my near death experience brought you home." He pulls his brother down into his bear hug.

Edward rolls his eyes "You didn't nearly die Emmett you broke both your legs and got a concussion" Emmett lets a big grin spread over his face. Edward moves away from his brother and grins at him over his shoulder "By the way it's Edward and I'm going to bed."

* * *

It was frustrating. Carlisle hadn't been able to get a hold of Bella. He didn't have her number and she was out working in the community rather than in the hospital. He'd looked at her schedule and she was out working in homes for the next two weeks. There wasn't a number to get a hold of her, or an address to find her at. He could ask Chief Swan but Charlie was on vacation time and wasn't even in Forks.

"Doctor Cullen the phone is for you." He turns to look at one of the Nurses Angela.

"Thank you Angela." He takes the phone from her hand and puts it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Carlisle" the sweet tones that could only belong to his wife floated from the reciever "Have you managed to get a hold of her?" Emmett was hard to clean around where he was stuck on the couch.

"Not yet." he sighs and runs a hand tiredly through his hair "Bella is a hard girl to get a hold of."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Doctor Cullen but do you mean Bella Swan?" Angela asks from behind the desk.

"I'll call you back honey." He hangs up and looks at Angela "Yes you wouldn't happen to know how to get a hold of her would you?"  
She smiles "Yeah she's living with me while she looks for an apartment. I can give you directions to it if you'd like. She'll get home today about five" Carlisle grins at her and dials his

* * *

The house was cute. It was a white one story with an ancient truck was parked in front of the mailbox. Carlisle looks at Jasper and Alice both of which had agreed to come help persuade Bella to come back to help.

They pile out of the car and moves up the driveway. "Wait we have to walk quieter." Alice whispers to them.

"Why would we do that?" Jasper asks.

"So she doesn't run off without talking to us."

"Alice I think we're fine honey." Carlisle smiles as he watches his daughter interact with her husband. "Let's just go knock on the door." Alice pouts mumbles a 'fine' and dances her way up to the door.


	3. Chapter 3 in which they reassess

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. My moving day was crazy and work has been busy for me too. On the day my sister and I were supposed to move into our new apartment we found that the current tenant of apartment 2 was still living there. His lease didn't end until July 31st while our lease began the first of July. So we came to an agreement to be roommates with him for the month. We spent all day moving our stuff from the apartment we had been in to the new one. Two hours after we finished my sister calls me and we move everything back OUT of the apartment. Thankfully my sisters boyfriend called his landlady and we got a much nicer apartment in the same complex as her boyfriend. So I'm not homeless. **

**I got some questions so I figured I'd answer them here in case others were wondering the same thing. Ok so 1. Bella is normal. There's a bit on how she started doing what her job is in this chapter. 2. So far no plans for pregnancy but you never know what happens. **

**Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. My ego thrives on your reviews.  
**

* * *

The hot water diffused the stress that had taken residence in her neck and her shoulders. As she stood under the water she felt her muscles relax. What an awful day. She went to Dr. Cullen's house to do her part of the favor. Then the blonde who'd opened the door had told her they didn't need her anymore and slammed the door in her face. What a nice young lady. Yeah right.

Working after that was hard she wasn't in the best mood and everyone she worked with had tried to cheer her up and they succeeded for a little bit before the bad mood came back. Eventually she'd been able to push the bad day to the back of her mind and keep doing what she did best.

Bella hadn't always wanted to be a caregiver. She'd wanted to be a teacher, or a policewoman, or a doctor. When she'd moved in with Charlie in high school she'd been reunited with her friend Jacob and his dad Billy. She found herself spending more and more time at their house in La Push and she'd just started picking up on things to help move and take care of both Jacob and Billy. She was the queen of wheelchairs and she could pick up and move a sumo wrestler if she ever needed to.

Bella was clumsy but she'd been doing the same motions of movement for so long that they became muscle memory and had become smooth. She worked out three times a week to help build up the muscles and strengthen her arms and legs.

If Dr. Cullen really didn't need her help then there was no point in dwelling on the fact that she'd driven all the way to their house only to be turned away. Moving from room to room in Angela's house she decides to check her e-mail before starting dinner.

Days had passed and Bella followed her routine giving barely any thought to the Cullen's or the favor she'd agreed to help with. She finished her shower and dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved baby blue shirt, and a short sleeved brown zip up hoodie. She determined that they didn't need her help so it came to a complete shock to her when she opened the door to find not only Dr. Cullen but a pixie like woman and a blonde who from the look of their clasped hand tethered her to the ground.

"Good evening Bella we were wondering if we could talk to you for a few minutes." Dr Cullen smiled at her calmly. From the look of disappointment on the pixies face she had a feeling they were planning on kidnapping her.

She opens the door a little more and steps out of the way giving a gesture of her hand for them to come in. They moved in and she shut the door. "Bella this is my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper." She shook hands with Jasper and was surprised as Alice attacked and wrapped her arms around Bella. She smiled up at her and said "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends."

"Let's go in the living room it'll be more comfortable." they followed her as she padded barefoot on the wooden floors to the living room. She sat in an arm chair and let Dr Cullen, Alice, and Jasper choose between the couch and the other arm chair.

"I'll get right to the point Bella." Dr Cullen sighed, "My daughter in law Rosalie had no right to turn you from my house." He smiles at her "We'd all appreciate it if you would reconsider and come back to help us."  
"I don't know if that's a good idea." Bella trails off. She'd seen this kind of thing happen before. The role could be played by either the husband or the wife but they felt inadequate and useless because they didn't know what to do.

"Bella we really need your help." Alice smiles at her her peppiness was like a straight shot of espresso. "Emmett sits on the couch all day and he makes a huge mess. Not to mention Jasper and I don't have any pillows because he can't get comfortable enough to sleep without all of them."  
Bella smiles at them "I guess I can come and give you all a few pointers."  
"Would you like to come tomorrow morning about 10?" Dr Cullen asks as they move toward the front door.

"That sounds fine to me Dr. Cullen"

He stops moving and turns to look at her "Please Bella call me Carlisle."

"Ten sounds fine Carlisle." She smiles at them all "I'll see you all then." The deal was re-established and Bella still had to start cooking dinner. Alice left with a hug and an exclamation of how excited she was that she'd get to see Bella again tomorrow too. Jasper tethered his wife to the ground and smiled at Bella, and Carlisle shook her hand and opened his umbrella to go back into the rain.

Bella watches them drive off before moving into the kitchen and filling a pot of water to make spaghetti. It would definitely be an interesting day tomorrow. Thinking back to the blonde, who she now knew as Rosalie, she had all the possessive traits that she'd seen before. Usually when she encountered that she found things that would make them seem more helpful. Bella hoped she'd be able to find a way to make Rosalie feel like she was in charge of the situation rather than Bella. Bathing was definitely going to be Rosalie's job Bella just didn't see a point to having to bathe a married man whose wife would probably chop her up and cook her in a pie.

Not long after the food was done Angela and her fiance Ben walked through the door from their respective jobs. Dinner was never a big affair they were so nice letting Bella stay there that she made dinner every night for them in thanks. Bella had a college that would be hers in a month. The roof had to be repaired and the adorable house needed fixed up. Soon Bella would leave the house and be on her own and she was excited to fix up her house.

"So Bella,"Angela smiled at her across the table"Did Dr. Cullen show up to talk to you? I hope you didn't mind that I told him he could find you here."

Bella smiles reassuringly at her friend, "It wasn't a problem he came along with his daughter and her husband. I'll be going over tomorrow at ten to see what they need me to do." Angela nodded and asked Ben how his days writing computer software had gone. It was just another normal night.


	4. Chapter 4 in which a bet is made and won

**A/N How's it hanging everybody? My school starts the 24 of this month (aka August) so things will slow down to like not even a snails pace. Thank you everyone who read the last chapter I hope you all like this one. ENJOY and if you Review I'll love you forever...and I mean FOREVER!!!**

* * *

The rain outside drizzled lazily down the windows. Out of the Cullen house only Edward really took note of the rain. Then again he'd been studying in a larger town where it hardly ever rained. It was strange to him that he found the sound of the rain soothing and as he lay on his bed letting himself wake up he connected the sound to the metronome sitting on top of his piano.

Descending the stairs of the house was deja vu. At the bottom stair he glances into the open family room and watches as Esme tries to vacuum around Emmett. "Mom can't you wait until this whoever she is shows up and moves me then vacuum." Emmett's whines were louder than the vacuums roar and Esme pretended to not hear it over her work.

The doorbell rings and Esme looks up and smiles at Edward "Be a dear and let Bella in will you?" Pictures of what this Bella will look like flash in his mind. She'd be as tall as Emmett, covered with muscles even her muscles would have muscles, and she'd have a uni-brow, a mustache, and a big mole that would distract any and all attention to it.

Pulling the door open and finding a petite brunette who had two eyebrows shaped and plucked, no mustache, and definitely not anything like his brother was a big surprise to Edward.

She smiles nervously at him "Hi I'm Bella." He steps back to let her into the house and out of the rain. Water droplets fall from her umbrella as she stands in the entry way under his scrutiny. How could this tiny girl expect to help get Emmett into the living room? Just as he opens his mouth to ask her this question a pixie dances past and pulls Bella after her jabbering on and on. "Don't be rude Edward jeesh" Alice calls over her shoulder as she pulls Bella after her into the living room.

Jasper grins at him and shakes his head "C'mon Edward lets go see if Bella can lift a bear." As they enter the living room they hear Emmett's booming laughter.

"She's supposed to be able to lift me and carry me all the way to the guest room?" His voice came out strained and in between words so what came out was "Haha she's hahahaha supposed to hee hee be able to hahaha lift me snort and carry me giggle giggle all the way to the guest room snort" and a sort of donkey bray at the end. Edward looks at those around him.

Rosalie, who'd just entered the room, looked irritated and wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. Alice looked devious and gleeful smiling and swinging Bella's hand this way and that. Jasper looked amused, Esme looked a bit bewildered but trusting in Carlisle's decision for this girl, Emmett looked ridiculous laughing and being confused. And Bella was looking annoyed by his laughter.

"Bella thanks again for coming over." Carlisle says coming down the stairs. He was dressed casually in a pair of khaki pants and a polo. Bella looked almost surprised that he could wear anything but scrubs and a white coat.

"Not a problem." she smiles at Edward's dad and takes the hand he offers her. "Ready to learn a few things?" she beams a smile and looks around the room at everyone starting with Alice and ending at Edward, where it rested the longest. "Would you like to learn in here or should we move him to the bedroom?" Edward watches her from the corner of his eye as she blows a loose strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

He watches as his dad opens his mouth to answer her instead of hearing his fathers smooth voice he hears Emmett booming loudly "Dad there's no way a scrawny girl like that can pick me and carry me. I can bench press more than she weighs by like a thousand." he looks at her and grins a happy-go-lucky grin "No offense"

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of doing my job?" Bella's tone was still light but laced with poison, like an apple pie sprinkled with arsenic, Edward wondered how many times she'd heard that same insult repeated at her.

"Not at all." Emmett says frustrated at having to explain himself,"What I'm saying is that I'm sure your capable of lifting children, and midgets but for someone like me you just can't do it." Edward sighs. Emmett had always had a way of putting his foot in his mouth. And this was no exception.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Bella's response was icy and Edward was glad that he wasn't the one receiving the glare that went with it.

Emmett had always been a bit of a gambler. So Edward, along with the rest of his family weren't surprised to hear him confidently coo at Bella "Yes, yes I would like to be on that. What were you thinking money, a car, slave for life, what?" as if she were a child or slow witted.

"I'm not one for flashy cars. I'd hate to have or be a slave for life too." Bella ponders and grins at Emmett like a kindergarten teacher trying to calm a tantrum, "So I guess money it is. Oh and an apology wouldn't hurt either."

"How much are we talking here?" Edward wanted to roll his eyes at the manly way Emmett had answered.

"Lets say an even $100?"

"Deal."Emmett's smile was confident and Edward was afraid that he'd purposely throw himself from Bella's arms just to win. "Get ready to admit you were wrong then." Emmett's voice was condescending and Edward had a bad feeling about this. He wasn't sure that Bella would be able to lift his brother. Did she even have a hundred dollars to her name right now? If she lost would Rosalie eat her soul with an I told you so gloat on her face?

"You might as well get your wallet out" Bella says grinning at Alice. Did Alice know something Edward didn't? This wasn't the time to be grinning at each other. Edward pauses. Why was he so concerned if this girl lost a hundred dollars and got her pride stepped on? He shouldn't.

He watches as Bella moves to the couch and wraps Emmett's arm around her shoulder she places her arm securely behind him and then hooks the others carefully around his knees. He watches as she shuffles her a feet to a new angle and bends her knees and lifts. Emmett lets out a shocked sound as he finds himself in Bella's arms above the couch. Edward was shocked but amazed that someone so tiny could stand there and hold his monster of a brother without showing any strain. "Where am I taking the bear?" her voice startles him from his shock and he looks up to see she's staring straight at him. He returns her gaze and looks at Carlisle and Alice both of who had given her a round of applause.

Carlisle looks at Edward and smiles at him telling him with his eyes that he'd seen the long glances between himself and Bella. "Edward would you mind showing Bella to the guest room?" shocked he nods his head.

"This way." He mumbles passing her and leading her down the hallway to the left and all the way down the hall. He opens the door and watches as Bella sets his brother gently on the bed before propping his legs up and fixing pillows around him to increase his comfort.

"So how about that apology?" She smirks at Emmett who looks at her shocked still before his laughter begins. Edward watches as the easy conversation between the two morphs and changes into one about baseball, books, late night television infomercials, and general everyday nonsense. Edward had a feeling that it was going to be a long day, and one he wasn't sure he wanted to end.


End file.
